The prior art has put forth several designs for determining damage sources of roof leaks. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,422 to Ishiang Shih describes a method to detect leaks in a roof or leaks in basement walls or floors of a building. The detection is achieved by placing a two wire detector in the region to be monitored and measuring the current with a voltage applied across the two wires. The location of the leak is determined by placing several wire detector pairs in a mesh fashion and then scanning the leakage current through each wire pair. A complete detection and scanning system is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,847 to James P. Sheahan describes a method of detecting leaks in a multilayered roof system comprising ejecting a tracer gas and a propellant gas under a water impermeable membrane of a multi layered roof system and detecting any escape of the tracer gas on the surface of the roof, which detection is indicative of a break or opening in the water-impermeable membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,273 to Bynum O. Bryan, Jr. and Earl Seagrave describes a moisture intrusion detection system wherein a plurality of independent and insular moisture detecting devices are placed in a predetermined spaced apart relationship across the surface of a roof structure, or other system incorporating a water impermeable membrane, beneath the water impermeable membrane thereof. Each of the detecting devices includes a moisture detecting and power supply component and signaling component. When moisture penetrates the water impermeable membrane of the roof structure, a leak condition exists and a water activated battery is activated. Each detecting device in contact with water is activated. In combination with the detecting devices, position and direction locator apparatus are used in combination with the detecting devices to localize the source of the leak and the extent of any water damage caused thereby.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.